


The prize

by Tenebriiz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Relationships: Revenant & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 1





	The prize

Nic nie poszło dobrze. Mieli tylko wejść, zabić i wyjść, proste. Nikt nie planował w samym środku akcji całej masy policji, cholera wie skąd przybyłej. Ucieczka też im się nie udała. Byli zmuszeni skakać z drugiego piętra i jak jeszcze on zniósł to bez problemu, tak ona zahaczyła nogą o drut kolczasty. Co on tam robił? Wie to ta sama osoba, która wiedziała o policji.

Ucieczka trwała długo. Zdecydowanie za długo. Odkąd współpracują zdarzyło się, że kilka misji okazało się porażką, ale nigdy nie na taką skalę jak ta. W sumie nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że dom współpracownika Bliska będzie dobrze zabezpieczony, szczególnie po ich ostatnich atakach.

Wydostanie się z miasta i odnalezienie jakiegoś starego, opuszczonego budynku na odpoczynek zajęło im dłuższą chwilę. Starszy z nich szybko wspiął się na płaski dach i rozejrzał się dookoła. Pusto. Żadnej straży, zgubili ich. Popatrzył w dół, akurat aby zobaczyć jak dziewczyna z trudem stara się wspiąć na dach. Podszedł do jego krawędzi i podał jej dłoń.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy nieco zdziwiona jego gestem, jednak końcowo chwyciła go za rękę i wdrapała się na dach. Usiadła od razu i odchyliła lewą nogę. Spodnie w miejscu uda były poszarpane i zalane krwią. Cała adrenalina, która ją trzymała podczas ucieczki... Cóż, ból odczuła dopiero, gdy zobaczyła jak ta rana wygląda.

— Cholera... — mruknęła i zdjęła z siebie koszulkę.

Zawiązała ją na zranionym miejscu, po czym odchyliła się, podpierając się rękoma za plecami i uniosła wzrok na niebo, biorąc głęboki oddech. Gwiazdy wciąż jasno lśniły na granatowym niebie, a księżyc nieśmiało wyglądał zza chmur. Dopiero wtedy poczuła, że ją obserwuje. Była tego pewna nawet przy ciszy od strony głosów. 

Nie myliła się. Niedługo po tym, on usiadł obok niej i dłonią delikatnie odchylił jej nogę, żeby dokładniej obejrzeć ranę.

— Musisz iść do szpitala — powiedział jedynie, zabierając rękę.

— Nie ma mowy — zaprzeczyła natychmiast — po pierwsze, to będzie zbyt podejrzane. Może i nas nie widzieli, ale czy to nie będzie dziwne, że po nieudanym napadzie, trafiam do szpitala z niecodziennymi obrażeniami? Zresztą, znasz moje zdanie na temat lekarzy.

Znał. Co prawda nigdy mu nie wytłumaczyła jej niechęci wobec szpitali i medyków, ale wystarczyło mieć dedukcję na poziomie trzynastolatka, aby połączyć te fakty z jej przeszłością. Mimo to nigdy nie dopytywał jej o ten temat. Rozumiał niechęć do rozmowy o przeszłości. Westchnął i popatrzył na jej twarz.

— W takim razie ja cię opatrzę. Musimy jedynie wrócić już do domu i jak najszybciej się tym zająć w razie, gdyby wdała się infekcja.

Oderwała wzrok od pięknego nieba i spojrzała mu w oczy. Zmarszczyła brwi nieufnie, aż w końcu zaśmiała się.

— Ty? Przecież jesteś mordercą, nie lekarzem.

— Byłem nim jeszcze jako człowiek — burknął niechętnie — myślisz, że z obrażeniami chodziłem do szpitala?

Musiała mu przyznać rację. Kolejny raz oceniła go zbyt pochopnie, lekceważąc go. Pokiwała głową i westchnęła. Powoli wstała z dachu i podeszła na jego skraj. Rzuciła krótkie "chodźmy" i ostrożnie zeszła na samą ziemię. Była gotowa udać się już w drogę powrotną, lecz silny uścisk jego dłoni jej w tym przeszkodził. Wziął ją na ręce i ruszył przed siebie. Pozostało jej już jedynie spojrzeć na niego z wdzięcznością, delikatnie się uśmiechnąć i wygodniej się ułożyć. Nie czekała z tym ani chwili dłużej.

\------

Odstawił ją na ziemię dopiero przy swoim łóżku. Natychmiast się odsunął i podszedł do komody po apteczkę. Odkąd się do niej zbliżył i trochę lepiej poznał, zdążył zauważyć, że będzie bardzo potrzebna, chociażby w takich sytuacjach.

— Rozbieraj się — rozkazał beznamiętnie, przegrzebując opakowanie.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, trochę nawet zawstydzona i nic w tej sytuacji nie zmieniał fakt, że jej nowy medyk był robotem. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, gdy odwrócił się z kilkoma rzeczami w dłoniach.

— No dalej — burknął — spałaś tu. Zresztą teraz stoisz przede mną bez koszulki, a tego się jakoś nie wstydzisz.

Miał rację. Znowu. Jak prawie zawsze. Spuściła wzrok i westchnęła, po czym zdjęła z siebie zniszczone spodnie, zostając przed nim w samej bieliźnie. Na jego gest ręki, posłusznie usiadła na łóżku, starając się jak najlepiej zamaskować cały dyskomfort, który w tym momencie odczuwała.

Klęknął przed nią i delikatnie rozsmarował po ranie maść. Ona za to zadrżała, gdy jego chłodne, metalowe palce zaczęły krążyć tak wysoko po wewnętrznej części jej uda. Całe szczęście obeszło się bez pytania, a nawet bez spojrzenia w jej kierunku. Odchyliła głowę udając, że odczuwa pieczenie, jedynie z obawy przed zarumienieniem się. Wytłumaczenie tego nie należałoby do najłatwiejszych.

Gdy nareszcie skończył, zabandażował jej nogę i pomógł wstać. Dziewczyna powoli podeszła do okna, spoglądając na niebo, coraz bardziej mieniące się odcieniami różu i czerwieni. Pogrążyła się w myślach na temat dzisiejszej sytuacji i tego co mogli zrobić, aby tego uniknąć. Najsensowniejszym pomysłem jaki wymyśliła, było po prostu zostanie w domu.

Nie odczuła nawet, gdy zbliżył się do niej od tyłu. Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją zimne palce, aktualnie wędrujące po jej bokach coraz to niżej. Gdy lewa ręka zatrzymała się na biodrze dziewczyny, druga zsunęła się na wewnętrzną część jej zdrowego uda, najwyżej jak mogła bez rozszerzania jej nóg. 

Przeszedł ją dreszcz, a oddech przyśpieszył, gdy poczuła dodatkowo jego twarz przy swoim prawym uchu. Pogrywał sobie z nią, wiedziała o tym, jednak nie zamierzała go powstrzymywać. Rozstawiła nogi delikatnie szerzej, aby zaraz poczuć jak jego palce suną wyżej po jej delikatnej skórze.

— Bardzo dobrze się dzisiaj spisałaś, Maleńka — wymruczał cichym i kuszącym tonem do jej ucha — jestem z ciebie dumny. Zasłużyłaś na jakąś nagrodę.

Jej ciało zaczynało coraz bardziej odpuszczać i ulegać jego dotykowi, zwłaszcza gdy jego palce zahaczyły o dolną część jej bielizny. Oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy i zaśmiał się swoim melodyjnym głosem, który w tym momencie, wraz z poczynaniami jego dłoni, doprowadziły ją do rumieńców i trudności w panowaniu nad oddechem. Jej nogi zaczynały mięknąć a wymówka, że to wszystko przez ranę, przestawała przekonywać nawet ją samą. Starała się utrzymać jedynie wzrok na tym samym punkcie co on. 

\------

Blade promienie słońca wpadły do zaciemnionego pokoju w momencie, gdy dziewczyna oplotła nogi wokół jego bioder przytulając się do jego torsu i bez słowa pozwalając mu na przeniesienie ich na łóżko.


End file.
